Hermione's pet dog
by TheGoldenTrioZ-J
Summary: What would happen if Sirius escaped much earlier than Harry's 3rd year? what if he escaped when Harry was 6? But when 7 year old Hermione Granger finds a black shaggy dog being beat by her class mates, she just has to take it home. Rewrite of Hermione's life with Sirius in it.
1. The dog

Laughing.

Hermione Granger knew what followed after she heard laughing.

She would get a beating from the kids at school, she waited and waited until she heard a howl of pain and frowned to see the kids from her school hurting a stray dog.

She went wide eyed and ran over.

"Leave the poor dog alone!"

She pushed through the kids and kneeled to the dog and took its face in her hands looking into it's eyes before she was hit and fell to the floor as the dog suffered after boot and Hermione felt her anger flaring.

"LEAVE IT ALONE!"

Throwing her arms out to her sides, a wave of somthing hit the kids and they flew back and Hermione went wide eyed as she crouched and picked the dog up with a grunt and quickly waddled over to her house and entered through the back door which was open and placed the dog down.

She began to start crying next to the dog, her head in her hands.

"What did I do..."

"That was some pretty powerful magic"

Hermione screamed and jumped to see a full grown man who stunk badly and had black and white striped clothes on.

"Who are you?!"

The man went wide eyed.

"Shhh, shhh I'm not gonna hurt you, I'm the dog you saved look"

Hermione went wide eyed as the dog appeared and the man dissapeared then the man reappeared.

"How did you do that?"she asked and he inhaled.

"I will tell you but I need to ask you a question"he said and she nodded.

"Can I use your shower?"he asked and a small smile appeared on Hermione's face as she wiped away her tears.

"Wait here"

She bounded up the stairs into her house and ran into her father's room and grabbed a red shirt and a pair of jeans and a random pair of boxers from his draws and placed them in the bathroom.

"Come upstairs"

The man came up and Hermione showed him the bathroom.

"Shower gel and shampoo are all on the bath side, clothes are there for you, are you hungry? I can cook you somthing while you clean yourself"Hermione said and the man shook his head when a growl was heard from his stomach and Hermione giggled.

"I can cook pancakes and bacon?"

"Alright then, yes please"

Hermione nodded as she jumped down the stairs.

* * *

20 minutes later, the man walked down the stairs cleaner than ever but Hermione realised his hair was still really shaggy.

"Thank you for this, it means so much"he said and she showed him a chair and suddenly a blanket was draped around his neck.

"You're still really shaggy though"Hermione said and looked through the kitchen draws and grabbed a pair of scissors.

"You're going to cut my hair?!"he asked wide eyed and Hermione put her hands on her hips.

"It will grow back, trust me, anyway, it must get in the way, it's almost like dreadlocks"she said and she heard his stomach grumble again.

"If you don't let me cut your hair, no pancakes for you"she said wagging a finger at him and he sighed.

"All right, just do it"he said sorrowfully and Hermione grinned.

"Close your eyes"she said and made sure he did as she got started on his hair.

10 minutes later Hermione binned the blanket and blew the hair off the man and cleared the hair from the floor and grabbed a hairbrush and began to gently brush his hair.

"Ready to see?"

"Yes"

He opened his eyes to find she had kept his hair a little long, it was down to his ears but it looked much better than before and he thought it was perfect.

"Thank you"he said and she smiled as she plated up the pancakes and the bacon and they began to eat.

"So, are you going to tell me who you are?"she asked as she bit into some bacon and he inhaled.

"My name is Sirius Black, and I'm wanted for alleged murder"


	2. The Explination

AN: Thank you for favoriting and following this story, it means a lot to me.

Ikuni Hattori, responding to your review, I kinda thought that Hermione would be similar to Matilda in a way, being home when her parents were at work and figuring out how to do things by herself.

Also, I know that Hermione is kinda OCC in her childhood, it's because she is skeptical about Sirius and doesn't know how to process, bringing a alleged murder into her home.

* * *

Hermione looked up and stared at the man.

"When you say alleged?"she said slowly and he nodded.

"I was wrongly put into prison for something I didn't do"he said and Hermione narrowed her eyes at him.

"How do I know if you're lying?"she asked and Sirius looked around and grabbed a knife from the draw and he pressed the blade to his palm.

"1 if I really was a murderer, I probably would have killed you by now"he said and she nodded.

"But to prove I'm not, I will cut off my hand"he said and she went wide eyed.

"No! Don't I believe you"she said and he blinked and handed her the knife and she put it next to her.

"So you were framed?"she asked and he nodded.

"2 of my friends from school had to go into hiding because a bad person was after them and the one person who knew where they were told the bad person where they were and they died but everyone thought I was the person that told and I was put into prison"he said and she nodded.

"How can you turn into a dog Mr Black?"she asked and he smiled.

"Please just call me Sirius"he said and she nodded.

"Alright Sirius, I'm Hermione"she said and he nodded.

"I can turn into a dog because I'm a wizard"he said and she tilted her head.

"A wizard like, you wear a top hat and wear a cape?"she asked and he shook his head.

"No, I perform magic but I am not a magician, let me explain this to you..."

The pair talked about magic and Hermione being a wizard.

"So when I'm 11, I will get to go to Hogwarts?"she asked and he shook his head.

"You said your birthday was the 19th of September? So when your 11, the school year would have already started, so you would have to start the year after, when you are about to turn 12"he said and she nodded.

"This is really cool"Hermione said as the front door opened.

"Hermione, we are back!"


End file.
